Faith
by opalish
Summary: Just what was Daniel so passionate about when he asked Jack that infamous question in Window of Opportunity? Now you know.


Title: Faith  
Author: Teri K.  
Spoilers: Seth, Fair Game, Hathor, Window of Opportunity  
Season: 4  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: PLEASE! Email me at HerOpalDragoness@aol.com and I'll give ya a cookie.  
Content Warning: If you can't stand doubt of God, then this isn't for you  
Summary: Just what was Daniel speaking of so passionately while Jack ate his Froot Loops?  
Distribution: You want it, take it. Have fun. Just let me know where it'll be, okay?  
Disclaimer: Despite popular belief, I do not own the Stargate, SG-1, God, or the Bible. Darn.  
Author's Notes: I'm no theologian- I'm only fifteen, so some of my information may be slightly inaccurate. Also, my interpretation of some aspects of the Bible may offend you. I appologize in advance. For the record, I'm Catholic. I'm fairly strong in beliefs, even if I did recently have a crisis of faith. I don't necessarily agree with everything the Church teaches, though, so some aspects of this fic may be slightly unusual. My very first Stargate fic, so go easy on me.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's up, Major?" O'Neill, Ferretti, and Daniel sat down at Sam's table, having watched her for several moments without gaining any recognition from her of their presence. She was staring off into the distance, a glazed look in her narrowed eyes, her chin resting in her clasped hands.   
  
Startled, Sam's head jerked up. "Oh- sorry, Sir. I didn't notice you guys come in."  
  
"Thanks a lot," O'Neill muttered, smiling twistedly at her. "I can see how big of an impression I make on ya. Penny for 'em?"  
  
"Actually, Jack," Daniel cleared his throat, "Most people would agree Sam's thoughts should at least go for a rate of a nickel an idea."  
  
Carter laughed, rolling her eyes. "Easy, Daniel, or I'll get a swelled head," she warned teasingly.  
  
"So, Carter, what *were* you thinking about?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Faith," Sam replied after a time. The three men exchanged bemused glances, then looked back at her blankly. Sam sighed. "After Apophis, Hathor, Cronus and Yu-" she managed not to flinch at the bad memories- "I was just reflecting. I don't know- it just seems odd, you know, that Goa'uld from so many different areas and cultures exist. Where does that leave modern religion?"  
  
Daniel looked like he was starting to get what she was saying, and had a thoughtful gleam of interest in his bespectacled eyes. Jack and Lou still looked like they were in the dark. Channeling Teal'c, O'Neill curiously raised a graying eyebrow.  
  
"What I mean to say, Sir, is what if God's not, you know, God? What if He was or is a Goa'uld, one just pretending to be all-powerful? Almost everyone on this planet believes in some version of God. What if all they really believe in is some alien who enslaved ancient humans thousands of years ago?"  
  
Ferretti and O'Neill looked stricken. Just then, Teal'c deep voice said, "Major Carter. I could not help but hear your theory." The large Jaffa sat with dignified poise, his impassive face marred only by a raised eyebrow indicating the importance of what he was about to say. "I have read your Bible, Major Carter. I find it hard to believe that a Goa'uld would be capable of such compassion as that of your God. Your God was not Goa'uld."  
  
But both Daniel and Sam were shaking their heads in disagreement. It was Sam who spoke. She wore an expression that all the men were used to- the one she normally wore when a new and revolutionary idea occured to her, setting her synapses to working overtime. "That's not necessarily so. In the Old Testament, God was recorded as acting as many ancient gods did in myths from all over the world, and it was acknowledged by the writers of the first books that there were other gods as well. He was cruel in some circumstances- the flood, the plagues, the Ban he passed on the Israelites...it's not until later that the idea of a compassionate God and a monotheistic religion develope. Basically, in many of the early stories, God acted as a Goa'uld might. So what if He left through the Stargate or by ship, and His followers continued to believe he was still there? And through time, they changed the guidelines of what they had believed in the first place?"  
  
Jackson took over. "Take the Judges. They remind me of the Jaffa, the First Primes, actually. They controlled the people in the name of Yahweh. The Israelites also had a policy of taking no prisoners. They killed every man, woman, and child in every town or village they conquered, so as not to 'pollute' their faith. Now, couldn't you imagine a Goa'uld ordering this so that his followers wouldn't worship some other, stronger Goa'uld? And the Ten Commandments- by all accounts, the 'special effects' were normal Goa'uld MO- trumpets, thunder, etcetera. And it makes sense that God would be a Goa'uld, especcially since his First Commandment, the one before all others- killing, stealing, lying- would be to worship only Him. And then He threatened with horrible fates any who didn't."  
  
"Plus," Carter continued, leaning forward slightly, "Look at the kind of people He valued. So many of them earned respect by killing and maiming. And the order that all men be circumcised could easily be interpreted as a form of physical domination, a way of enforcing his power over others by putting them through exruciating pain."  
  
"You know, I'm gettin' kinda disturbed," Ferretti said, shifting awkwardly. "Hey, T, wanno go box a little?"  
  
"As you wish," Teal'c responded, raising one eyebrow in agreement. Both he and Ferretti nodded to the others and took their leave.  
  
Jack got up as well, though he soon returned with Froot Loops in hand. Carter and Daniel were both trading troubled glances as they thought about the previous discussion. Truth be told, Jack was uneasy about the whole concept. He'd be the first to admit he wasn't exactly first in line to go to the Pearly Gates- he was more likely to be sent Straight to Hell, Do Not Pass Purgatory, Do Not Collect Absolution. He wasn't even sure that he really believed in God anymore. But something about the idea that God wasn't really God shook him.  
  
The Colonel sat back down as Carter and Daniel began discussing the whole religion thing again. Having been disturbed enough for a lifetime, Jack forced himself to recall, play by play, every event of the hockey game from the night before.   
  
Meanwhile, Daniel was saying, "-has to be real, or at least not a Goa'uld. Even if some of His actions in the Old Testament were cruel, we have to remember that the people at that time respected and responded to force above all other types of command- kindness was seen as a weakness. There are still far too many compassionate acts that just don't add up to 'Goa'uld'. And there isn't the same pettyness in His actions that seems to be consistant with the other Goa'uld we've come in contact with. And none of the other Goa'uld managed to retain such influence here on Earth after the Stargate was buried. None of them are still believed in today, as God, in some form, is by the majority of Earth's population. Something about the Bible and the God of the Bible is just different. I truly believe that He cannot have originated as a Goa'uld."  
  
Sam was ready for this. "But what about the Tok'ra?" she argued, her eyes shining from the vigorous debate, an eager half-smile unconsciously creeping across her face as she made her point. "The more I think about it, the more His actions sound more like those of the Tok'ra we have met. Arrogant, almost cruel sometimes, focused on the 'greater good' and missing the smaller acts of good that can be done almost every day, but still meaning well. The Flood, some of the worse accounts, can be explained away as natural occurences or done by the Israelites without the condonement of God. And it would make sense for a Tok'ra to order their enemies, the servants of the Goa'uld, to be slaughtered, especcially if they were Jaffa and carried infant Goa'uld. It could also explain why they never took spoils, lest they come across technology that could harm them and others."  
  
"But some of the points you just made work if God is just, well, God, and not Tok'ra or Goa'uld!" Daniel cried earnestly, jerking Jack out of his reverie momentarily. "Natural occurences do explain many of the events, and the Israelites would likely pass off some of their less savory actions as the 'will of God' to avoid being condemned by their own people. It's my opinion that God wasn't an alien, but that He was a figure that early humans created to guide them. Or maybe there really is a God. Either way, He wasn't an alien. Anyway, I'm sorry. But that just happens to be the way I feel about it...what do you think?" His forceful question brought Jack back to reality. He sheepishly looked up into two pairs of wide, questioning blue eyes.  
  
"Er...what you said. I think. Um, I have...paperwork to do. Uh, bye." Jack made his escape quickly, leaving the two scientist staring after him bemusedly.  
  
"You know, Sam," Daniel said relectively, "There has to be a God. If there weren't some higher power helping us along, I'd have murdered that man long ago."  
  
Sam grinned. "Amen to that." 


End file.
